A LOVE TO KEEP
by MoreThenMyself
Summary: HG/VK pairing. I started this a while ago. Finally posted the third chapter. Please R&R!
1. THE WEDDING

_**A/N: THIS WILL GET RATED 'M', I PROMISE. BUT FOR NOW IT IS GOING TO BE UNDER 'T'. THIS WAS MY FIRST VICKTOR+HERMIONE PAIRING, SO HOPE YOU LIKE IT. READ AND REVIEW!**_

He, held the witches small hands against his chest, as he stared into her beautiful almost gold-like eyes, she looked like a princess to him, but then again she was his princess, "Аз Viktor Krum , вземам ти ,Hermione , към свързвам in този институт на marraige. АЗ липса към бъда определителен член пръв лице ти виждам in определителен член сутрин , и определителен член последен лице ти виждам кога ти отивам към спя. АЗ обещание към любов ти , до определителен член край на my days. АЗ ще позволявам нищо стоя in наш път. АЗ ще ходене с ти , както your нежен съпруг , винаги." ("I, Viktor Krum, take you ,Hermione, to join in this institute of marraige. I want to be the first person you see, in the morning, and the last person you see when you go to sleep. I promise to love you, till the end of my days. I will let nothing stand in our way. I will walk with you, as your loving husband, always.")

The minister smiled looked at the woman, "Your въртя , дете." ("Your turn, child.")

She smiled, as those words of promises left his mouth, "Аз , Отшелник Чифлик , вземам ти ,Hermione , към свързвам in този институт на marraige. АЗ липса към бъда определителен член пръв лице ти виждам in определителен член сутрин , и определителен член последен лице ти виждам кога ти отивам към спя. АЗ обещание към любов ти , до определителен член край на my days. АЗ ще позволявам нищо стоя in наш път. АЗ ще ходене с ти , както your нежен жена , винаги." (I, Hermione Granger, take you ,Hermione, to join in this institute of marraige. I want to be the first person you see, in the morning, and the last person you see when you go to sleep. I promise to love you, till the end of my days. I will let nothing stand in our way. I will walk with you, as your loving wife, always.) She had learned to speak Bulgarian, for the wedding, because she felt it would be more romantic, and show her in-laws, that she loved there son, a great deal.

The minister looked at the guest, as he tide a gold velvet rope, around there joining hand, "Мога този връзвам бъда пред траен , мога ти намирам нов устойчивост in един друг , и мога определителен член сила ти p.t. и p.p. от have единично съчетавам както един , както ти свързвам заедно както един in определителен член постъпка на marraige. АЗ въвеждам ти към определителен член гост , и към определителен член свят , както съпруг и жена. Ти мога сега целувка определителен член булка." (May this bind be forever lasting, may you find new strength in one another, and may the power you had individually combine as one, as you join together as one in the act of marraige. I introduce you to the guest, and to the world, as husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

The groom grinned, as he tilted his wife back, and pressed his lips to hers, "I loff vou, her-my-own-ninny, vith all of my heart."

She smiled into her new husbands eyes, and smiled, "I love you to, Viktor."

The guest all shot out of there seat, and cheered for the couple.

Hermione turned to her maid of honor, and Bridesmaid, taking both there hands, "Ginny, Luna, I am so happy you were here to shared one of the happiest days of my life." She pulled both girls into a hug, "I love you, girls."

"Loff, ve got to go to the vedding, reception, " Viktor wrapped his arm around his brides waist, and they apperated to the Burrow.

**LATER ON AT THE RECEPTION**

The reception was beautiful, it was a wedding gift from Molly, gor Hermione, and Viktor. There was a platform, where the bride and groom sat, the theme was black, silver, and red, so the decorations matched the theme of what the bride's girls dresses were, and the grooms mens robes. It was the perfect type of weddingreception, for a winter evening . There were two sets of tables in front of the bride, and groom, where the wedding party was to be seated, and a empty seat at next to where Harry sat, since he had been one of Viktor's groomsmen, for Hermione's sake. The seat next to Harry, was for respect to Ron, for if he had been alive, that was the place he would had sat. There were a few other empty assigned suites, for those who lost there lives in the war, and silver framed pictures, which showed the friends who had been killed in the battele, hovered above the empty seat.

Hermione had set a white rose, where Ron's picture waved at her, and smiled at Harry, before going with her husband, to take there seat behind the party guess, "I am officially Mrs. Vikto Krum." She watched as her husband placed a rose down at the table, on the brides side, where his cousin would had sat, had she still been alive as well. This was why she loved him so much, he cared so much about the people in his life.

After he took his seat beside his wife, and all the guest had found there assigned seats, the toasting began.

Draco, who had become on of her best friends, since the battle stood next to Harry, and winked at the bride, "I am going to miss those secret meetings in the broom closet, now that you are married," he boldly walked to where the groom was sitting, and set his hand on his shoulder, "If she ever hurts you, you can always find me."

Hermione pushed the blondes arm off of her husband, and wrapped her arms around Viktor's neck, teasingly glaring at Draco, "Don't hold you're breath."

Vikto kissed his wife's cheek, before standing up, and pulling the blonde into a hug, "Draco, ve vill always have last night," he kissed the boys cheek, before sitting back in his seat.

"Alright my turn," Ginny stood up, she watched as Draco walked back to his spot, wiping his cheek, then smiled at Hermione, "You have always been a friend to me, and it was the happiest day of my life, when mom, and dad adopted you, because it gave me a sister, and now I have a brother. Ron would had been jealous," she had tears runniong down her cheeks, as she stared at Viktor, "He had bit of a crush on you, or at least the twins and I would tease him. He talked highly of you, and how you were the best seeker in the war, he would be happy to know that some one he respected a great deal; is now part of our family," she took a sip of her wine, and smiled, "I love you guys."

Harry stood up, and smiled at the bride, "Hermione, I don't think you knew this, but I had bit of a crush on you in school. Ever since I saw you changing in the girls dorms. -wait- before you think I was hiding in my bloak, I wasn't, Seamus had learned how to make the walls see-through our fifth year," he looked at Viktor grinning, "You should as her to do a lap dance."

"That's enough Harry!" A very blushed bride warned, the-boy-who-lived.

"You were my best friend, and sister, I will always love you," Harry walked over to the bride, and kissed her cheek, before sitting back in his seat.

After everyone gave there toasts, the bride and groom took there place on the dance floor, for the first dance as husband, and wife.

He held his hands on her waist, as she wrapped hers around his neck, smiling, "I loff you, you know that."

"I love you too," She wrapped her arms around his neck, and smiled.

"So you vill do lap dance, for me, loff?" He grinned, pulling his wife in closer.

She blushed, as she rested her head against her husbands shoulder, "We will see, love, the only person I ever did a lap dance for was Ginny,, but it was just for kicks. I never knew we were being watched."

"May we cut in?" Mr. Weasley, smiled as him, and his wife tapped the newlyweds in the shoulders.

Viktor smiled at Mrs. Weasly, and started dancing away with the woman, "I vant to thank you, for being there for Her-my-own-ninny, I vas vorried for her, when her parents died. It made me sad, not being able to be vit her, as the time."

Mrs. Weasley smiled, "You make her very happy, dear," she gave the Bulgarian, and big hug. "I want to thank you, for not using her emotions to your advantage, she had told me that you two almost slept together, when she went to your home, after they died. You told her you wouldn't take her, until she was yours."

Viktor blushed, he had no idea at his wife told Mrs. Weasley, but then again the Weasley's were like her family, so it actually did make since. He looked at the woman, and smiled, "Thank you very much, Mrs. Weasley, for everything, and this beautiful reception."

Auther looked down at the bride, "It's just like watching Ginny getting married all over again," he smiled.

Hermione had tears in her eyes, "Thank you for accepting Viktor," she smiled as the older man twirled her around a couple times.

"I am happy with, whoever makes you happy," Auther pressed a soft kiss, to the younf womans forhead, "I think I am going to dance with my soul mate now," he smiled as he left the young girl.

Hermione, Ginny, and Harry sat on the dance floor, after everyone else left. She smiled at her friends, "I can't remember when I was this happy."

Ginny wrapped her arm, around her friends shoulder, "I had fun today, this was exactly what everyone needed, to be gathered around loved ones."

"And not feel guilty, with the lives who couldn't be physically here," Harry smiled as he scanned all the hovering pictures, "I think this was the first time, people actually enjoyed themself, in like three years."

"Are you ready to leave, my loff?" Viktor stood in front of his wife, reaching his arm out to her, then smiled the the Potter's, "Ve vill see you, ve vill invite you over for dinner."

Harry got back up to his feet, helping his own wife to her feet, he tool Krums hand, "You have fun, see you when you get back."

**ooooooo**

**HONEYMOON**

Vikto laid on the bed, in only his boxers, as he waited for his wife, who currently was in the bathroom getting ready, "Loff, vhat takes you so long?"

Hermione stood in front of the mirror, she bit her bottom lips, "This is it."

"Hoo, are vou talking to, Her-my-own-ninny?" Viktor asked, he got off the bed, and went to open the door, but couldn't sionce it was locked, "The door is locked, come out here."

She slowly turned the handle, amediately feeling the heat on her cheeks, from blushing, "Uh, hello."

He smiled at the woman in front of him, "Vhat took vho so long?" He then noticed the His Quidditch jersey, which he had gaven her, when he visited her on her sixth year.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and started to cry, "I'm nervous."

"Vhat, your never nervous," He kissed her forehead, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, he loved how his Jersey looked on her. He never saw her with so little clothing on before, as long as they dated.

"This would be my first time," She stared into his brown eyes.

"I vill be gently, vith you," He lifted her in his arms, bridal style, and slowly walked her over to the bed.

After the couple made love for the first time, Viktor pulled his wife against his chest, cradling her head in his arm, as he back was pressed against his chest. He kissed her shoulder blade gently, "Goodnight, Mrs. Her-my-own-ninny Krum."


	2. THE FUTURE

The newlyweds had moved into a nice size stone house, outside of Diagon Alley, next to Harry, and Ginny. The house had four rooms, a cozy kitchen, three bathrooms, and a nice size living room, where they often help friendly gatherings. It was the perfect place for the couple, according to Hermione, because when, Viktor, was out of town with Quidditch, she would be close to friends. That very thought made bother, her, and her husband feel a little better.

Ginny was sitting in the large leather couch, with the couple of tea, which her hotess had made for her, "So when does Viktor, return?"

"Somtime this evening, I might be asleep when he arrives," Hermione sat on the arm, of the couch, and smiled, "I have missed him."

"I know, you told me twenty-eight times, today," Ginny smiled at her friend.

"It's nice having him home," The brunette stared at the picture of her, and Viktor from there wedding, and smiled, "Alot had happened in a year." She looked at the clock, and Viktor's hand imformed her, that he was playing the game, she hurried to the radio, and tuned into the match.

Ginny knelt down in front of the radio, "How is he when he looses?"

"He is always gentle around me, leaves the losses on the field," Hermione smiled, remembering the words he said, when she had expected him to be mad after his loss.

"How did he take the news, when you told him about the baby?" Ginny asked, knowing, after studying her friends behavior.

Claimed to be feeling under the weather.

Complained about period not comeing.

Didn't drink a sip of wine at Luna, and Neville's wedding.

Sleeps most of the day.

Looks off to space, with hand rubbing her stomach.

"How-Wait what did you say?" Hermione stared at her bestfriend.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "I'm not stupid, I seen your behavior change in the last couple of months."

_'AND KRUM GET'S THE SNITCH AND WINS THE WINS THE -OI- NO ONE SEEN THAT COMING, MEDWITCHES, ARE CROSSING THE FIELD. VIKTOR KRUM TOOK A BULGER, HE DID. THEY WILL BE APPERATING HIM TO ST. MUNGO'S'_

Ginny stared at a, now very pale, Mrs. Krum, "Shit."

Hermione stared at the radio, as she rubbed her left arm, she looked at her friend, "I'm going to St. Mungo's."

Ginny quickly hugged her friend, "I'm coming with you," she held her friends hand, as they apperated to the hospital.

A Medwizard had just walked by, when some one grabbed his arm, he looked at the hyrsteric woman, "Are you alright, miss?"

Hermione nodded, feeling comfort, when her friend wrapped her arms, around her waist. She felt that is Ginny hadn't been holding onto her, she would never had been able to stand at this point, "I am looking for Mr. Viktor Krum!"

"She's his wife," Ginny added, as she tried to keep her friend calm.

The Medwizard smiled at the othe woman, then looked at Mrs. Krum, "He's is doing fine, just took a nasty bulger to his shoulder, which caused him to fall off the broom. We gave him a potion to help the bone to grow back, and another to stop the pain, he is in the second door to the right," he pointed towards the shut double doors, "Through those doors, he will have to stay over a couple days, but will beable to go home and rest after that. He won't beable to return to the game, until next season, if he is feeling alright."

"Does he know this," Hermione asked, nervously.

"Yes, we told-" The Medwizard started.

"You can no make me stay her, I go home, my vife will take care of me! She best Medvitch, she could treat me," Viktor came out of the double door, with his arm bandaged up, he stopped when he recognized the two familiar woman, then looked at the one he was bound to, "Her-my-own-ninny, I vant to get out of her. I don't vant to be here no more, don't care vhat that man says."

Hermione looked at the Medwizard, "I can take care of him, I know how to treat this type of injury, and more. Can I take him home?"

"Well-" The Medwizard started.

"It will be safer, away from his fans, you won't have to worry about being sued," Ginny started, "How would you like, if a fan sneak into Mr. Krums room, he would be able to sue your ass for putting him in that kind of danger. You could even get fired, because the patient could say you went against the promise, which says you can't share imformation with anyone not related to the family. They will believe Viktor's word, when he says you let a fan into his room, which would mean, according to the judge, that you could had provided the imformation to the fan," she winked at Hermione, who was now at her husbands side, then back at the doctor, "Plus, not only will you be putting his life in danger, by invadeing his privacy, the rest of the hospital could sue too, for the fans disturbing them, when they hide around various places. Just to get a peak at the star athelete."

The Medwizard smiled at the red head, "I was going to say yes, anyways. Inknow how great of a Healer, Mrs. Krum is, we were in the same year."

Hermione smiled, now curious of who the Medwizard was, "You're name?"

"Ernie Macmillan," He grinned, as the two girls stared in shock.

"Always thought you wanted to be a member of the Ministry Councel," Ginny was still surprised about the older school mate.

"Can ve go home, hospital gives me nightmares," Viktor wrapped his free hand, around his wife's waiste.

Hermione nodded, "Gin, we're going back to our house, see you guys later. Don't forget Harry, is working late, so don't forget to pick your daughter up from your moms," she said her goodbye's to Ernie, and apperated back with her husband.

ooooooo

A COUPLE WEEKS LATER

Harry, and Viktor, were in the living room, with Lillian, the Potters two year old, listening to the Quidditch game on the radio. "So how's the arm doing, Viktor?" The-boy-who lived, was bouncing his daughter on his knee.

"I am enjoying spending this time with my vife," Viktor smiled at the little red head, "Lillian, she is getting big."

"Yes, she is," Harry kissed the top of his daughters head.

Ginny was in the bedroom with Hermion, she laid beside her friend, and wrapped an arm sround her waiste, "Hermione, I think he is going to notice, in another two months, you need to tell him."

"I will, please, I am trying to take a nap," Hermione, started to cry into her pillow.

The red head, pulled her friend, to face her, cradleing her head in a sisterly embrace, "Why are you so afraid to tell him?"

"I don't know, we never talked about having children, and it might be because he may not want any," Hermione stared at her bestfriend, "Plus, I don't want him to feel guilty, when he goes back to playing Quidditch, I don't want him to think I was trying to hold him-"

"He won't think your holding him back, Mione," Ginny placed her hand over the other womans stomach, "He loves you. I am sure he knew, there was a possibility you would get pregnant some time," she grinned, "Especially when he warded the house to keep everyone away, just to be with you, after he came back form pass games."

Hermione rolled her eyes, smacking her friends arm playfully, "That was to keep fans away."

"Oh, right you guys didn't havr sex, when he would return home," Ginny asked, sarcastically, she giggled when her friend blushed.

"Her-my-own-ninny!" Viktor called from the living room.

Hermione jumped out of bed, and hurried to the living room frantic, "Where does it hurt?" She went next to her husband, and began to examin him.

Viktor laughed, as he took his wife's hand, "Harry, and Ginny saud ut vas time for them to go home."

Harry stood up, with daughter on his hip, and wrapped his free arm around his friends neck, "I will drop Lillian off tomorrow," he stared at his friend, eyes filled with concern, "You feeling alright, you look diffrent."

"Come on, mom is waiting for us," Ginny kissed her friends cheek, and hugged Viktor.

Viktor walked the couple to the door, kissed Lillians small hand, before the could dissapeared around the corner to there house. He turned around, and found his wife staring into the flames of the fire, "Vhat a sweet child, the Lillian, going to be smart girl, like her aunt, and mommy."

"She is going to be very smart, if Ginny has her way," Hermione turned to look at her husband, "You are good with her."

"I loff children, you know that," He sat beside his wife, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "I have to admit something, loff, promise you vill not get mad."

She stared at him, "What happened?"

"Remember the last time, I was home, and ve stayed in bed all veekened the those two veeks?" He played with a lock of her hair.

"Yes," She blushed just thinking about it, "Why do you asked?"

"Vell I didn't use a contreception spell," He leaned in, and kissed her slightly opened mouth, "I vant to have a child vit you, vas hoping you vere pregnant, vhen I got home, honestly."

She smiled and wrapped her arms tightly around her husbands neck, and kissed him, "Well now I got something to tell you, love."

"Are you mad, vith vhat I did?" He looked nervously at his wife, "Of vou vant, ve will use the contreceptive spell."

"Darling, ve are having a baby," She gasped when her husband wrapped his arms tightly around her, "Oxygen is a very important part to life," she gently loosened the Bulgarians tight grip. "I'm two months."

"You are going to be a mom, and I am going to be a papa?" Viktor smiled ear from ear, as he stared at his wife, "I am very happy, for us, loff."

"I am happy you're happy," She leaned in, and kissed her husband, "You're going to be a wonderfuk, papa, Viktor," she rested her head against his shoulder, as they sat holding one another in front of the fire place.

"'


	3. GOOD NEWS, AND FAMILY FRIENDS

"Draco it's not funny," Wined Hermione as she leaned against the wall.

"At least he is with you, and you're not alone," Draco smiled at his friend, as they waited for the waiter at a Muggle Italian restaurant, something they did once a week.

"He's always right behind me," She looked on either side of her, "Thank Merlin for separate public restrooms, or I never would have a time alone."

"Draco, I am so sorry I'm late dear," A red headed man entered, and pressed a kiss to the blondes cheek, he then went a hugged Hermione, "So where is that husband of yours?"

"I am here, sorry had to use restroom," Viktor smiled as he leaned in and kissed his wife, "Vhat takes them so long, ve been waiting vorever."

Hermione walked over to a near bench, and took the only vacant seat, "We should be nect, the lady who was sitting here came before us," she sighed as he husband stood beside her, and rubbed her shoulders, giving Dran a 'I-told-you-so-look'.

"So George, how is shop going?" Viktor asked the red head, not noticing the conversation the blonde, and his wife were having with there eyes.

George wrapped his arm around his boyfriend waist, and grinned, "Business has been booming, it's great, Katie is helping us, alot ever since her and my twin got married."

"I offered to help, but last time I was there, my boyfriend persited he needed help with something up in his flat," Draco winked at his lover.

George leaned in, and whispered something in the blondes ear, and looked at Viktor, ""How do you resist taking advantage of such beauty, right mate?"

Viktor squeezed his wife's shouilder, and smiled, "Right. I know exactly vhat you mean."

"You think Draco is Beautiful too?" Teased Hermione, as she stood back up, and walked next to her friend, "Draco, I must say you a beautiful."

Draco pretended to fan himself, "Why Miss Krum, how you flatter."

"You are silly love," Viktor wrapped his arm around his wife's waiste.

"You're table is Mr. Krum," The hostess appeared with four menus.

"I can't believe Harry took Ginny to a second honeymoon to Hawaii," Draco said as they sat down scooting next to the wall, as his boyfriend sat beside him.

"George," Viktor leaned across the table towards the red head, "How does it go vith the adoption?"

Draco smile wrapping his arm around the red heads shoulder, and looked at Hermione, "We got approved, and Abigail will be moving into Malfoy Manor in a month."

Abigail was a little girl, which Dumbledore had found out about having powers, and had asked George and Draco to house the littlle girl who was at this time on e year old, until she was eleven and ready for Hogwarts. Both her parents had got frightened of there daughters ability, and thought there daughter was possesed, so they had dropped her off at a near Catholic Cathedral, without anything except the name 'Abigail'. Dumbledore knew that Malfoy, and Weasley were perfect, both being powerful wizards, and able to support the little witch. Plus they had gone to him when they decided they wanted to adopt, and they had no children of ther own either. So they were able to give the little girl all the time she needed.

Hermione reached across the table, and squeezed the blondes hand smiling, "I can't wait to meet her, we'll going to need to go baby shopping for the childrens rooms," she rubbed her stomach where a four month old baby waited to enter the world.

"We haven't said anything to mother, because we didn't want her to get her hopes up, if we hadn't gotten Abigail," George was explaining to Viktor.

"Ve vill have party for your daughter," Viktor explained in his, and-there-is-thing-else-to-discuss-tone.

Draco nodded as he turned and looked at his expecting friend, "We've also discussed other matters regarding our daughter, and we decided since our daughter will needed another woman in her life growing up, we were hoping you would be our grls gormother."

Hermione rubbed her stomach, then looked at her husband smileing, before turning back to the blonde, "Of course I would."

"That's great," George smiled at Viktor, "We were hoping for you to be her godfather, incase something happens to me or Draco."

"I vill be happy to," Vicktor smiled as his wife wrapped her arms around his, "Now ve have new as vell."

"Do tell," Draco urged grinning.

"We wanted to ask if you and George would be godparents," Hermione explained, "Harry, and Ginny are going to be godparents too to one of the babies, but I-"

"You're having twins?" George had an excited look across his face, and looked at Viktor, "Twins run in your family?"

"My father was a twin," Viktor answered, as he finished his meal.

After the four of them finished eating, The Krums went to there house, while George, and Draco went to the Burrow to pick Lillian up and take her back to The Potters house, where George offered to house/baby sit while his sister, and brother inlaw were out of town."

**The Krums**

Hermione sat in the middle of the empty nursery, in her bath robe, imagining how the babies room being filled. She smiled as she felt her husband snake her arms around his waiste, "You're awake."

"I voke up, and you veren't there love," He placed a tender kiss against her neck, as he played with the silk fabric of the robe she wear.

She pushed his hand out of her robe, and stepped away, "Viktor, when are you going to start playing again?"

"Vhat?" He stared at his wife confused.

She sighed as she turned her back to the Bulgarian, "Honey, I love you, it's just all you do all day is follow me around without helping, and it's getting annoying just watching as you just be lazy."

He walked and turned his wife to face him, "You vant me to leave?"

"Just want you to keep yourself busy, get out of the house," She pushed pass him, and headed towards the livingroom.

"Her-my-own-ninny, don't walk away from me," Viktor followed his wife into the living room.

She turned and faced her husband again, "I will walk where I need to walk," she turned again, and entered the kitchen.

He growled as he spinned the witch to face him, this time keeping his hold on her arms, "How dare vou talk to me, like that?"

She winced at the sudden pain going through her arm, "Viktor, you're hurting me," she tried to pull his arm off, trying not to let the tears building up in her eyes to break free, "Please."

He froze when he noticed his wife shaking, as tears forced there way down her face, "Her-" He released his grip, and backed out of the kitchen as he back himself all the way to the front door.

Hermione fell to her knees and cried into her hands, when she heard the door slam from the living room.

**The Morning After**

Around three in the morning, Viktor came home, finding that his wife had fallen asleep in the arm chair beside the fireplace.

He sighed as he knelt in front of his wife, taking note of the tank top, and his boxers she had changed into. "Love?"

She sighed, as she turned her head to the other shoulder, "Hmmmm?"

"I am sorry I hurt vou," He rubbed her arms lightly, and pulled back when she winced, "I'm so sory love."

"The baby kicked today," She as he kept her eyes closed, "I love you baby," she finally opened her eyes, and stared at the man in front of her.

He smiled as he rubbed her knees, "You need to get to bed, love."

"I think we need to talk about what happened," She stood as he helped her to her feet, "Please, I will sleep better."

He nodded a she took her spot in the chair, and pulled her onto his lap, "Sorry about hurting you love, and didn't have a good excuse for causing you pain. You just walked away from me after-"

"That's no excuse th-"

"I know, just never done that to anyone, except for a couple of bad winners who won just by cheating," He pulled her against his chest, "Just let my emotions get the best of me, been frusterated all day, got a floo call from the Healer this morning saying that I couldn't play professional Quidditch anymore, then I took vhat you said, and your valking away from me the vrong vay," he kissed her cheek, " I am a fool."

She leaned in, and kissed him gently on the lips, "Yeah, but your a lovable fool."

"You are going to bed now," He smiled as he easily lifted the woman he loved, and carried her to there room, "For being pregnant with twins, vou look great."

"I know you placed the light as a feather charm on me when you helped me up," She rested her head against his shoulder, and smiled, "I love you, Viktor."

He smiled as he closed the bedroom dor behind them, "I love vou to, Her-my-ninny, and my twins."

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter, sorry took so long to update, just finally thought of a good plot for this chapter. Yes George, and Draco are a couple, thought it would be interesting,**


End file.
